Rewrite ${((8^{7})(9^{6}))^{10}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 9^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((8^{7})(9^{6}))^{10} = (8^{(7)(10)})(9^{(6)(10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{7})(9^{6}))^{10}} = 8^{70} \times 9^{60}} $